Demon Tears and Elf Blood
by Warfang
Summary: What if Zero turned into a compeltely different species altogether? Inspired by two different sources. Oh, and should vampires find the new species to be tasty, Zero might have been better off a level D.
1. Chapter 1

AAAARGH! This idea has been in my head for over two years, and I'm only now trying my hand at it. The problem is, I had two ideas. Either turn Zero into a Pureblood, or turn him into an elf (thank you Mineko Ohkami for that plot twist).

The problem is, ideas from two worlds means it must go in the cross over, and who the heck will find my story in a cross over between Vampire Knight and Dragon Knights! So, I'm crediting Mineko Ohkami's work for the idea of water of change, and then adapting it to fit in a Vampire Knight fanfic. Note that I do not own either.

That rant out of the way, on with the story! (Poor Zero, I just made him tastier for Kaname. Mmm, elf blood…)

The school festival was in full swing, and Zero unconsciously used a little bit of vampiric speed to keep up with the hustle and bustle. He was monitoring the entire festival on his own once Yori sucked Yuki into a fish booth.

The game where a flat scoop would break easily if one didn't know how to catch the goldfish.

Zero felt a dull ache flare into a painful stab. Reaching out, he picked up a bottled water. The salesgirl rolled her eyes but didn't bill him. Of course, it wasn't as if the water would kill what was really bothering him, but maybe it would make the walls stop spinning long enough for him to get somewhere secluded.

"Oh! Hey!" Now the salesgirl paid him attention.

"Listen, that room over there, is set up for storytelling. No one's going to die if you sit down for five effin' minutes. Go take a break, Mr. Strict Prefect. The Night Class doesn't come out until eight, and it's only noon. I bet you haven't even eaten yet, either."

With a grunt, Zero walked away from the chatty salesgirl, and to avoid a scene, ducked into the classroom she had vaguely waved at. It was darkly lit inside, with many pathways that all lead to an opening.

It was a semi-circular opening, with cushions on the floor, and another Day Class girl in a costume. A few other classmates were scattered around on the cushions.

Unobtrusively sinking into the back row, Zero listened half in on the story, as the girl babbled about Wind Sorceress' and a Demon King that became a Dragon Lord. At the end of the tale, she talked about a crying demon that restored balance to the fair folk.

"And her statue is here with us for the festival! If you kneel before her and beg for help, she will bless and purify you as well." The girl stood up and moved, and a statue of a slender child was indicated in the corner.

Funny, Zero didn't remember seeing that there earlier. A few students loitered, some even kneeling beneath the short statue. It couldn't have been taller than five feet and two inches.

None of the students were cried upon, and left.

Zero stayed behind, remaining in his seat.

"Legs fall asleep? That'll happen if you sit like that after all the running you've done. You can stay over break." She danced out through the maze before Zero could protest, and he heard the girl holler about a five minute break before she reappeared.

She had no idea she just shut herself in a room with an unstable vampire, the idiot.

"I should go."

"Don't you even want to try? A simple purification has helped many people with their lives." Zero snorted.

"As if some water would cure me."

"Well, not completely. But it could let you see the outside world again."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Please? I'm begging you here to just try."

Zero regarded the girl. She looked a bit like the statue, but the resemblance ended there. With a sigh, Zero crossed the room and knelt under the statue. If the girl used this as blackmail, he would just confiscate her cell phone.

_What was your name….I never caught it, sorry. But you see, I'm a vampire, and it wasn't even by my choice. I hate what I am. If I could be free from this, it would be sweeter than the warm sun on my. Hell, the only person I find comfort in isn't even human. She's a horse, and talking to her is a little like talking to you. _

_Please, I'm begging, I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to turn into what slaughtered my family. I want to be stronger than that._

Zero became faintly aware of two wet drops plopping on his forehead.

The statue was crying. His first logical thought was

_Thank you._

Then reality kicked in. More than likely, the story teller had slipped away a primed a pump to pour the water on him, and Zero felt like crying. Fed up with being some damned level D that no one would reach out to.

What would Yuuki say if she found out for certain that he was a vampire? Even after cleaning his wounds, the girl never put two and two together. Almost like she was in denial.

He didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt anyone! If he could have saved that level End all those years ago, Master Yagari would still have his eye, as well. More water drops hit his head, sliding down into his face.

That was when Zero heard the rustle behind him. But if the story teller was the only other one in the room, than how was the water….?

"It's okay. She wants to help you." Then the story teller wrapped him up in a thick curtain and laid him behind the partition, hiding the bland room from the imagination. "Sleep well, and awaken as your new self."

Zero passed out.

* * *

><p>Zero woke up to the sound of laughter, and held very still. His senses were sharp, reporting to him a cacophony of sounds that he had to sort through. It was so loud.<p>

Recalling his Hunter training, Zero controlled his breathing, and then began to will away any noises he didn't need to hear.

Once he wasn't deafened by the noise, Zero attempted opening his eyes.

Despite the increased in eye sight, nothing was harming him.

It wasn't until he was half way up that he panicked. The thirst was gone, but the vampire was still there, inside of him. Struggling to get away, Zero startled the Night Class mingling with the Day Class.

"Hello, sleepy head! You passed out about four hours ago! Welcome back!" The story teller was awfully chipper, like she knew something.

Zero hid his face in his hands for a moment, playing the groggy card to its full potential.

"Four hours? That means I missed the class change. Yuki's gonna skin me." Zero sent a hesistant mental poke at the vampire that had harassed him for so long.

Nothing.

It was still there, but for all intents, the vampire inside of him, that had tormented him for four years…was dead.

Zero felt himself stunned.

Was his nightmare over? Just like that? Was he human again- something caught his eyes. Even in the dim lighting, Zero noticed something behind the statue.

It had wings. The kind of wings one sees on an insect. Or a fairy.

Zero felt the pieces falling together. He wasn't a vampire anymore. But he was never able to turn back into a human. He was something else.

"Here you go! You slept through most of it, so here's a pamphlet explaining most of it! Drop us a line at the competition if you really liked our storytelling club!"

And with no further ado, Zero was led through the Night Class and tossed out.

The hallway was nearly deserted. A few booths were still manned, but clearly any Day Class students not running the festival had been cleared out. Clutching the pamphlet like a life line, Zero darted through the empty hall into the courtyard. Once he got to the fountain, he opened the pamphlet.

Just like he thought, it was an instruction booklet.

_Hey, I know this is sudden, but we needed a second place to keep our Demon Tears, and while in transit, some ended up here._

_So now you're an elf. One of the few able to access the Water Realm, if you're strong enough (here's a hint: Don't try until you've mastered you're powers)._

_If you were something other than human when you turned into an elf, let's make one thing clear- you started out as a human, no matter what you turned into along the way. It's that fundamental root that allows the purification to happen. _

_Otherwise, there's a chance you'd relapse into your original form, and that just interferes with your powers._

_But if you can meditate, the powers will teach you themselves how to work. Just listen for a melody within yourself. Don't worry, it's always been a part of you. It's the fact that you're an elf now that magnifies the sound._

_Beyond the dimensional traveling through the Water Realm, you can now Heal, and perhaps even summon weapons.  
>Sorry, but summoning beasts is only between you and the summoned. Work that advanced magick out on your own.<em>

_Also, one last note- one of the current elven ladies explained that what she was before she was an elf, due to transformation, was 'dead' inside of her, but the powers were still accessible. _

_Good luck!_

_Also, only those with elven eyes can read this. Ciao!_

Zero rested his head back. So, he no longer had to worry about biting someone's neck clear off, is that what this meant?

He leaned back, and then toppled into the water fountain.

Frankly, Zero didn't give a damn that he was wet, he was too busy laughing and crying. Finally, with a few shivers, Zero crawled out of the fountain, soaked. Wringing the water out of his shoulder length hair, Zero froze.

His hair was long, and catching his reflection, the long hair was hiding a very large change. His ears were absurdly long.

Diving for the pamphlet, Zero noticed that it dried at his touch.

_For those of you needing to be incognito in your travels, here's a potion you can drink after you brew it yourself that will make your ears look like a humans. Sorry, but a glamour is something that is really advanced, and very dangerous._

_The last person to try it lost her memories!_

Breathing out a sigh of relief at the basic ingredients, Zero fled to the Chairman's house.

He had a potion to brew before something worse than humans noticed his new addition.

A perk to being an elf seemed to mean having a general knowledge of everything around oneself. Zero successfully avoided any vampires and made it to the house. The potion was bubbling away in fifteen minutes, and Zero read the pamphlet at his leisure.

There were even more obscure references, but at the end, Zero tucked the pamphlet in with Bloody Rose.

With a hiss, Zero grabbed the gun and hurled it away from him.

That gun was eating at more than his vampire, it was eating at him! Zero growled lowly in his throat, before he froze.

Without meaning to, he had channeled his vampire to lengthen his teeth and menace and inanimate object. Feeling very proud his himself, Zero had a mouthful of the still scalding potion. Watching his ears shrink back to a round version, Zero stalked around Bloody Rose.

He had trusted that gun, to defend him and kill vampires. And now he finds out that the gun is very much the same as the very vampires he hunted. What he nearly became.

Taking a deep breath, Zero fell into a meditative state that he had learned as a pupil under Yagari.

The powers came slowly. He would have months of studying to even realize what all he could do. But for now, Zero needed a way to carry Bloody Rose, and the pamphlet had said that summoning weapons was a possibility.

Zero felt a slight tug on himself.

Was…was that magic? Like how he would cast Hunter charms? It was so alien and familiar. Like how driving a car and flying an airplane were similar and different.

Taking a deep breath, Zero calmed himself and delved into what his dormant powers would teach him.

When he came out, Bloody Rose was gone and Yuki was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where have you been this whole night? It's time for bed before the festival starts up again, and you slacked off!"

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I fell in the fountain, came here to change, and apparently I didn't get that far."

"Oh. Uhm, I saved your medicine you were brewing. Let's get you to bed."

Looking decidedly chided, Yuki hauled Zero up.

"Ack! Did you grow again? You're three inches taller! And you're hair! Geez, I need to fall into this water fountain." Yuki dragged her brother to bed, and after making sure he was dry and staying in bed, slipped off to take care of herself.

A/N: Suddenly this turned into a two-shot. But really, figuring out what will happen to Zero's psyche now, and Kaname's reaction….heheheheheh. What? I'm not a sadist. Really.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Knight, or Dragons Knights! Also, I need to figure out if I'm setting Zero up to be single or with someone, and from there, who.

Maybe I could set him up with Shizuka? Except she already had a lover….Ah well, knowing me, the story will write itself.

On with the Story!

After stumbling out of bed at one on the afternoon, Yuki proceeded to shove Zero into the shower.

"I'm throwing your clothes in the laundry! It should be done and be back here soon!" Yuki hollered and set off.

Making a bowl of cereal for Zero to eat before dashing off to another day of the festival shouldn't be that hard, right? Now, was it milk first and then cereal, or cereal and then milk?

Zero cycled through the shower, noticing that he cut his hair in the shower and would probably clog the drain, but he was not going out with his ridiculously long hair. Dressing in his school uniform, Zero trudged downstairs.

Looked like Yuki had made breakfast for him, even if it was a cold one. And past noon.

Zero ate, then grabbed an apple and his potion. According to the instructions, just a sip every day or every other day should manage to keep him looking human.

But drinking a tasteless potion was worth not having a burning ache in his throat any hour of the night.

Humming, Zero followed Yuki out of the house and towards the festival. He walked along, his sharp ears and eyes detailing what was around him.

Being able to look at humans and see something other than food was fantastic. Zero was nearly skipping on his rounds. All he had to do was avoid the vampires and see to erasing the pureblood for killing his family, and life would be great.

Of course, murdering Shizuka meant seeing his brother again…

Zero shoved the thought to be dealt with later. He just spied some girls headed over to the Night Dorms with their freshly baked goods.

Tailing the girls was easy. Not even his hunter training, but some of the zoning with the meditation meant that hiding one's aura was similar to the new species- elf. Zero chided himself, before stepping out in front of the girls.

"And just where do you think you're going? If it's to give the Night Class your treats, wait for class changeover like everyone else. That's not until nine, and it isn't even four yet!"

The girls scrammed back to the festival before Zero could reprimand and report them. Sighing, Zero made a wide circuit around the festival before checking up on Yuki. Apparently, elves weren't cheerful little peace huggers.

That anger- well, no. It was annoyance. But apparently while elves where calm, they certainly could kick off and hold their own in a fight. Zero wondered if an elf could keep up with the speed and strength of a vampire.

What if he could keep up with his own record? It wasn't like he could provoke the vampires into a fight on Academy grounds, and he would rather find out how strong he was before he had to go hunt down some level Es.

Zero shrugged and patrolled the halls. Grabbing a sweet roll, he made sure everyone was under control before slipping out to go see Lily. The ten minute walk brought him across something in the bushes.

Something that mew'ed in pain and tried to shrink from the cut in it's leg. Something that a sadistic Night Class student was stalking.

Upon seeing the concerned School Prefect, however, the vampire shrank back into the shadows. How could he have missed one of the litter?

Zero was scooping the animal up, holding the kitten gingerly in his hands. The vampire scowled. He was not fighting over some dumb animal, it was not like the Prefect could smell him on the animal anyway-

His hands were glowing. The Prefect's hands were glowing. Unless he was a vampire, he would never had seen the glow. But then the kitten was affectionate and snuggled the Prefect, glad to be safe.

Zero lifted the kitten up to kiss it, and smelled vampire on it.

He had dragged the vampire and the kitten all the way to the Moon Dorms and hollered "KURAN!" right at the Pureblood reading a book in the lounge.

The entire dorm was silent as Zero ranted about finding the kitten with the smell of blood and vampire on it.

"-and he was on the grounds before nine! Do you have any idea what could have happened? I had half a mind to take this to the chairman before I realized, you're the one to first bring this matter to, and then we'll both just have to explain to Cross what the bloody hell happened!"

Kaname breathed deeply. Other than shoot his mouth off, Zero hadn't actually shot anyone. And he was giving the pureblood credence rather than just shoot the vampire and make an even bigger mess to clean up.

"May I see the kitten?"

"Be careful." Zero snapped, handing the orange fluff ball over. Kaname inhaled the scent.

The vampire cowering before him flew back into the side paneling for the stairs.

"You..ate…a litter of kittens…" Kaname growled out. He could smell the residue of blood, and the fear that the animal produced now that it was away from Zero. Handing the animal back to Zero, who was gapping over the heinous crime, he stalked over to the vampire.

"Probation for six months, you will never step outside the grounds unaccompanied, and any leisurely items you have are either sold or donated for the benefit of the local shelters. Now get out of my sight."

Zero refused to ulp at the Pureblood's aura. Standing as an elf, he could see the smothering quality the ire was wrecking on the vampires, but he also noticed that to his eyes, the aura seemed to actually manifest faintly around Kaname.

It wasn't shimmering, or glowing. It was more of a faint blur around the edges of Kaname's physical being, and the edges that blurred never stayed on one spot, but it wasn't Kaname's entire being humming with the power to destroy, either.

"I'll have the report on the Chairman's desk by morning. Thank you for your help, Zero."

"Yeah, whatever, you're welcome. And don't call me Zero." He shot back, before leaving. "See you all at nine!"

Once Zero was gone, Kaname went to where Zero had stood and inhaled several times. His opened, while his mouth frowned.

"What's wrong?" Takuma asked.

"For some reason, Zero smells differently. And the kitten smelled like its own blood, but t was overlapped with Zero's new scent…No, he didn't bite the kitten. Whatever this scent means, I doubt Zero's a vampire." _And his behavior has changed._

Aidou piped up. "Perhaps he's masking his scent? A spell, or a charm, or something?"

Kaname frowned. "Keep an eye on him, see if he has any strange markings or something on him."

The Night Class retired, while Zero unawares went to drop the kitten off in town and get back before class change over.

A/N: heehee, I wonder how much I can milk the fact Zero smells different and is taking a potion. I hope I can for all it's worth.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Vampire Knight, and I stole the elf idea from Mineko Ohkami!

On with the Story!

Aidou sulked through class change over. Once Kaname had mentioned that Zero smelled different, the entire Night Class could tell.

Zero smelled cleaner, like the earth after the rain. It also clung to him. Zero seemed so far unaware of the new aura he had inherited. Sometimes it would flicker, and other times it was gone.

The other tell tale sign was that other than glaring at Vampires that same way as always, Zero seemed to be happy. He didn't keep people at a distance. He wasn't scary anymore.

He was warm and approachable, and had stolen half of Aidou's fan club in one night. The other half was convinced that they should hook up.

The festival wound down and moved on, heading towards finals. Zero was actually doing very well with his academics, and was even tutoring girls other than Yuki, forcing his little sister to take more remedial classes.

It was a miracle Yuki wasn't failing, but then again, Zero argued that she barely had time to sleep. Then he proposed that he handle the change over and patrol by himself for a while.

Yuki was happy for the break, but also apprehensive. Zero just smiled and told her to do better in class, or he wasn't wasting time on tutoring her again.

Now Aidou had been sulking for nearly three weeks before he saw it. Hanging on Zero's belt, away from prying eyes was a vial. Suspecting that this was the break he had been waiting for, Aidou snuck out of class to find out. It wasn't like he didn't already know the material.

* * *

><p>Zero sat by the lake, his legs folded, his arms in the classical meditation pose. The past three weeks had given him an abundance of powers. He didn't tire as easily, but he did tire. His sleep was light, and his reflexes were amazing. He had asked Cross to help him with a new exercise by throwing pebbles into the field and catching each one.<p>

Cross threw the last stone behind him with all of his might.

Zero barely grabbed it and had kissed dirt for his troubles. Cross raised an eyebrow at Zero's new speed and agility, but Zero said he'd tell him later.

The one problem was the new set of spells. Zero could feel the purification that thrummed in his body. The pamphlet had hinted at something called 'the power of virtue' but as far as Zero could figure out, virtue meant something about being steadfast and a stickler for the rules. The dictionary told him that it was noun and generally meant

-_n.)_ Manly strength or courage; bravery; daring; spirit; valor.

_(n.)_ Energy or influence operating without contact of the material or sensible substance.

_(n.)_ Active quality or power; capacity or power adequate to the production of a given effect; energy; strength; potency; efficacy; as, the virtue of a medicine.

_(n.)_ A particular moral excellence; as, the virtue of temperance, of charity, etc.

At that point Zero stopped reading. Living by a code he believed in seemed to be enough for the power to thrive, but actually manifesting the power of virtue outside of his body was proving harder than he thought.

Zero wondered if he was doing something wrong, when his senses alerted him to Aidou leaving the classroom. Zero tracked the vampire, sensing the aura of the vampires own life and where it was headed.

Straight to him.

Zero sighed. It seemed like Aidou had remembered how he barged into the Moon Dorms and now decided to hash it out with him. Standing up, Zero turned to wait for the vampire.

"What do you want, Aidou?"

The blonde vampire narrowed his eyes at Zero. "I want to know what that vial is. You smell different, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero settled his hand over the potion. "It's an energy drink, Aidou. It's for my appearance." Aidou snorted.

"As if, hunter. Do you think I'm stupid? You're entire attitude has changed. Not towards us, but towards life in general. I think you're on drugs."

Aidou re-appeared behind Zero and slashed his back open.

"And I am going to find out what kind…."

Aidou trailed off. The smell of blood was…was…

Zero shrieked and thrashed as Aidou pinned him and began to lap up blood from the wound. Materializing Bloody Rose in his hands, Zero pointed the weapon back and fired.

"What the hell, Aidou?"

Zero rolled and came to his knees, keeping the barrel trained on Aidou. The problem was that Aidou didn't have the elongated fangs or the colored eyes.

Zero could tell when the smell of his blood carried on the wind reached the Night Class. He kept the weapon trained on Aidou as the Vampire circled him.

"It… it isn't sweet, but it's rich." Aidou murmured. Then he began to gag, and fell to his knees.

"Aidou? Aidou!" Zero ran forward. He could feel Kuran's aura flare across the campus as he set out to find out the cause of the fuss.

Shit. A vampire dying on Academy grounds would not look good. Please work…

Zero laid his hands on Aidou, murmuring for him to be okay. He felt the power inside him sing as it reached out of him and sank into Aidou.

He was purifying the vampire. He was either going to kill the noble, or have another elf to worry about.

Once he was certain that Aidou would be fine, Zero turned the healing ability on himself. It was so easy now. All he needed was to want to help and to guide the power, and it just spilled right out of him. Just like all the blood that Aidou had spilled.

Kaname reached the lake where Zero was passed out next to a heaving Aidou, Bloody Rose left on the yards away from him.

Gathering up the both of them, Kaname frowned. Aidou smelled faintly of Zero, and it was getting stronger.

* * *

><p>Waking up to Akatsuki Kain turning his cousin into a vampire was not what Zero was expecting. He patted for his vial, and after finding the potion, sipped it.<p>

"Do you mind?" He asked, looking over at the two.

Aidou glared at him. "You turned me into something else."

"I was trying to keep the guy alive who opened up my back. What the hell got into you?" Zero demanded. Kaname rested his hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Are you no longer a vampire, Kiryuu-san?" Zero tensed up. Kaname was way too close to his neck. In fact, the pureblood was now burying his nose into the crook of Zero's neck.

"I think you would look lovely with a tattoo to repress your bloodlust, right where Shizuka-"

Zero pulled Bloody Rose out of nowhere and pressed it to Kaname's head. "You bite, I fire." He grit out.

Kaname pulled back. Zero banished Bloody Rose back into its holder before Kaname could disarm him.

"And yes, it is very true that I'm not human anymore. I'm also not telling you what I am now. I'm going back on patrol, right after I tell the Chairman one of your nobles helped himself to my back."

Kaname smirked at him. "There aren't any wounds, Kiryuu. You made sure of that."

Zero gave him a thin lipped smile. "Just because you don't have proof, doesn't mean that I don't. Good day to you." Zero slipped off the bed and made for the door.

He had to consult the pamphlet. He thought born vampires couldn't turn into elves?

A/N: And I'll end it there for today. But for now, I'm thinking what will happen if Shizuka and Ichiru also turned into elves? Shizuka would automatically be powerful enough to qualify for the Lady status.

But something to be expecting, is how Kaname punishes Aidou for what he found out, and does Zero manage to survive hunting level Ends in the next chapter, and when will I get around to bringing Shizuka and Maria into the story?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Vampire Knight or Dragons Knights.

Sudden inspiration struck. Blame the jerky shift in the timeline on that. I had to get the scenario down before it changed. Which means I am still without the transition for the plot. Can I be lazy and just put down TIME SKIP? No? Fine. But because of that, this might be a heck of a lot longer.

On with the Story!

Zero stormed across the campus. If he hadn't felt so light headed, he would have never believed that Aidou had jumped him. Storming into the Chairman's house, he turned the corner, and nearly slammed into Kaname.

"What the hell?" Zero looked at the noble. Then he craned his neck past Kaname to see a horribly abject Aidou kowtowing to the Headmaster.

"What did you do?" Zero gaped at the Pureblood. Kaname gave a thin smile.

"I recommended what his best interests were. And yes, you were right. There was evidence Aidou drank from you."

"Was?"

"We had to trim his hair as a result. Of course, the Headmaster is torn between punishing Aidou," the Pureblood smirked, "and wailing over how his adorable son has been keeping secrets from him."

Zero felt raised his hand. The struggle to put his hand down instead of striking Kaname soon had the entire room watching him with puzzled expressions. They changed to shock when Kaname realized that Zero was resisting the urge to hit him. Finally, the hand was at Zero's side.

"Well then, I'm going to go lay down while I recover. Have a good day."

"Ah, Zero, you should eat something!" The Chairman called after his son. Zero waved and headed upstairs.

Kaname shook his head.

"Was he honestly about to hit me?"

The Chairman and Aidou nodded.

"Well, Zero's rapidly changing demeanor aside, Aidou, you are on school probation for six months, with cleaning duties for two months, and you must sign up to tutor with the Tutoring Center. I'll be nearby when you are tutoring, you don't want to be expelled, right? And any clubs you were in. you are pulled from until next year."

Aidou nodded. Compared to what Kaname had suggested, this was a slap on the wrist. Not that he wouldn't still feel the hurt, but having his whole life banished from Kaname for attacking the Prefect?

Yikes.

Aidou nodded, and Cross wrote up the punishment. Once Aidou had left, his pass to leave the grounds revoked as well for a month as an afterthought, Kaname turned to the Chairman.

"We need to talk about Zero's transformation. He's potentially hazardous to the Night Class."

Kaien tilted his head. "How? He isn't going to expose anyone. And he isn't endangering anyone the way he is now. What changed?"

Kaname inhaled deeply.

"He transformed Aidou. Akatsuki was nearly sucked dry to return Aidou to his Noble status. Cross, Aidou's fangs were gone. Completely. He was turning into something else. Whatever it was, I sealed it inside of his mind. Tricky and dangerous, yes, but both Takuma and Akatsuki back me in the decision. I don't think Aidou remembers."

Cross nodded.

"So the reason Zero is dangerous is because vampires were turning into his race. Let's take a leap here and say that Zero unintentionally started to change Aidou into something like him. He did shoot Aidou point blank with Bloody Rose."

Kaname frowned. "You mean, Zero's healing ability shifted into turning Aidou into something else to save him?"

"What healing ability?"

"Zero saved a kitten from being eaten, and my guess is he healed the cat to save it. It happened last week, I think."

Cross pursed his lips, but refrained from commenting on being kept out of the loop. It sounded like Kaname had dealt with the perpetrator.

"So, what does this sound like to you, Kaname?"

"Excuse me?"

"Turning a creature of one race into a your own race. Doesn't that sound similar to a certain ability you have?"

* * *

><p>Zero flopped down on his bed. Nowhere. Nowhere in the pamphlet did it talk about turning a vampire into an elf.<p>

Zero flipped through the folded paper again. There had to be a section on advanced techniques, or an author's name. If he knew who wrote it, he might be able to track down more information.

Zero swung his legs up and nearly fainted from the blood rush in his excitement.

That's right! The girls who did the story telling, the carving with the wings! He could ask them! Slipping downstairs, Zero chugged a water bottle and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Transferred?" Zero stared at the head of the committee for organizing the festival.<p>

"That's right. They wanted to do the story telling because they were going home the week after, right before finals, too. There's no forwarding address, but they did leave this for you."

The boy shuffled through a box of unclaimed props and pulled out a mirror. "There's something written around the edges, but we can't figure out what. They said it belonged to you, and that you dropped it. Then things started going crazy, and they were gone the next day."

Zero nodded and accepted the mirror.

"Thanks."

Then Zero was gone, headed back to the Chairman's house, leaving the newly acquired President of the Zero fan club in his wake.

* * *

><p>The mirror was edged, and it wasn't heavy. In fact, it looked like a pocket mirror. Zero turned the round object one way and another, trying to figure out how the mirror worked. What he president thought was words were just elegant drawings around the edge of a flower.<p>

The same flower, repeated over and over again.

Zero sighed and pocketed the mirror. It looked like his answers were at a dead end for now.

Turning the corner, Zero saw Yuki asking some Day Class girls, before one pointed behind her and said something. Giving them a bow, Yuki turned and started running at Zero.

"Yuki! What's the rush?"

"Ah! A message arrived for you while you were gone. From the Association." Yuki fell into step with him.

"So, what did you have to do that was so important? You totally missed class today?"

"What? Oh. I was attacked last night. I must have slept through the whole day over at the Night Dorms."

Yuki froze.

"You what?" She asked quietly.

"I spent the night at the Moon Dorms. I was attacked, and someone decided to save me. No idea who, though." Zero shrugged. He picked up his pace, heading for the Chairman's house.

If he could hold his own against Aidou, he should be ready for a nest of level Ends. The fact that his back had been opened up was pushed to the back of his mind. Retrieving the notice, Zero read through the assignment.

Suspicious activity at a city three hours drive from here. Pocketing the notice, Zero went to his room, loaded Bloody Rose, and then changed. He didn't bother with a luxuriant shower, and grabbed a duffle bag for a change of clothes.

He was out the door in fifteen minutes, telling Cross he might be back in time for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Once Zero started walking, he found that he didn't want to take the bus. So, he looked at his watch. It was going on six. Could he walk for the distance and still have enough to take on the level Ends, if there were any?<p>

Shrugging, Zero headed out. He cut across roads and through a few parks, and found himself at the city. He checked the time. It was seven thirty. He checked the distance. Nearly two hundred miles. He checked his breath. Sweating, and a little bit out of breath. But not wheezing and overly tired.

Using his bus fare to buy himself a drink, Zero listened to the customers in the bar. He sipped his orange juice and listened as the men complained about the old mansion up the old property that was cutting into their property lines since the disappearances a few months ago.

But now there were more disappearances, closer together, and all of them happening near the mansion. Some were coming closer to the city.

After tipping, Zero headed for the mansion. He had to stop and find a map of the town, but after that, it was easy enough. He paused outside the town and meditated. Extending his senses, he found two level Ds. They were so hungry.

And there was no Pureblood around to care for them. Zero felt fury ripple through him. How dare Vampires take someone and then abandon them.

Striding up the hill, Zero ignored the building storm until he reached the mansion. The outside looked uncared for, but the inside looked similar to the taste of the Night Dorm.

"You two!" He roared. "Come here now!"

There was silence. Then the two level Ds came forward, a male and females, dressed as a butler and a maid.

"Are you two eating without discrimination?"

They blinked at him. "Uhm, no. But there were four level Ends that ran off last night."

Zero sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There's a blood pill plant that supplies vampires in the next town over. Did you know that?"

"No, sir."

"I'll be right back. Then I'm going after the level Ends. Stay put." Slapping a charm on the door, Zero headed out. He was back in fifteen minutes, wheezing for breath, and dropped a pill each into the glasses the level Ds had brought out.

After downing a second glass, the level Ds talked with Zero for a while. "It's not all that bad. She bought the land and we've been restoring it. We just don't get to leave, and our last shipment was delayed. We didn't even know about a second plant."

Zero nodded. "Well, fire off a letter to the Miss that you're okay, and write that the blood pills are mandatory to be supplied. It's a tax write off for the nobles to make it available. Does the Hunter Association now you're here?"

The level Ds shrugged. "We haven't been snacking on anyone, so we didn't bother lodging beyond the travel notice."

Zero gave them a hard glare. "Do you have a phone?"

* * *

><p>"Yagari."<p>

"Really? And they can't leave? You're sure? Four level Ends? So you're going to track them down? Ah, a spell that keeps them from leaving. And evidence piles up. Two people couldn't eat that much. Got it. I'll put out a notice that they're legal. Hell kid, hold on."

Yagari stuck his head out the door.

"Paperwork on two level Ds for a Sarah Shirabuki, working on a manor, stat!" He bellowed.

"Yeah, I'm still here. How's you know that they weren't the culprits? Dressed nicely? Zero, if they were dressed nicely, how about they stick out their little finger when they drink? Oh, don't get snarky with me, mister."

Yagari grabbed the folder from the aid, flipping through it.

"Matches your description. And they did file for a seal. Good work, kid. That would have been ugly if you went in guns blazing. Good hunting. Bye."

Yagari slapped the paperwork onto his desk.

"Hell, kid, what did you call me for? And how the hell could you tell, really?" Left to his thoughts, the Hunter decided that visiting Zero might be in their best interests.

* * *

><p>Hanging up, Zero turned around. "You are who you say you are, I thank you for your hospitality, but there are four level ends I need to catch up to. Excuse me."<p>

The level Ds saw him off, and then Zero trudged beyond the city borders and into the country. He found the level Ends hiding in a barn. Four shots later, Zero slipped away before the farmer could storm out his front door.

Hitch hiking his way back to town, Zero made it back to Cross Academy in time for the Sunrise. The actual battle had been very easy, he reflected. Notifying Cross that he would be out today, Zero slunk to his room.

There had been no saving the level Ends. They had wanted to die. All he did was walk into the barn, and raise his weapon. Four head shots later, the level Ends were dust. Their madness wasn't normal. It wasn't that they were hungry, even. They just wanted to kill.

Killing them was the mercy Zero granted them. They had no sense left. He couldn't cure them of that. He couldn't save them.

Zero rolled over, and felt like he should cry. Instead, he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Catching up on three days of missed homework had never been fun. But Zero doubted anyone had ever done it in eight hours. After another hour of turning in his assignments to the teachers, Zero headed out to see Lily.<p>

She was glad to see him. Zero let her out, stabling Lily in an outside paddy with water and hay. It was too hot out for her to be outside at any time other than evening, so she made the most of being able to stretch her legs.

Zero cleaned out the stall.

Of course, other people did tend to Lily, but even they gave her a measure of space. After laying down the fresh straw and delivering the used to the clearance pile, Zero rinsed the supplies, sprayed them, and put them back. Then brought Lily back in and curried her.

By then, it was past dinner time. Sharing the apple, Zero petted her nose one more time before heading back.

Today had been the simplest day in five years.

* * *

><p>Yagari stormed Cross Academy the following week, and stayed for three hours. After wringing out a promise from Zero to visit the Hunter's Association, he left.<p>

Zero threw himself into the night patrols and his studying. The meditation and his training were sucking up his time. Anything left was spent studying. Thanking his ancestors for his gifted intelligence, Zero turned in another report on the dot.

The Teachers didn't know what to think of him. The nurse had already tested him for drugs, citing that Cross may not know what to look for. After coming up negative, she squashed the rumors flying around about the potion Zero was taking.

"For crying out loud, it must be an energy drink, you heathens!" After a scathing lecture, Zero started to notice that some students were still whispering about him when he passed.

Aidou caught him after a tutoring session.

"Congratulations."

"What?"

"Congratulations on your five hundredth fan. Your club rivals Kaname's right now. I just finished tutoring three of your fans. Expect declarations of love if they pass their science final."

Aidou made to move past Zero. Zero let him.

"Wait. Weren't you just tutoring some boys and a girl?"

Aidou rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Zero decided that asking Cross for a dead bolt was completely sanctified.

* * *

><p>After finals, Zero had more people asking him out than he could shake a stick at. After turning down the seventy-sixth person, Zero wrote to the newspaper club.<p>

The add appeared the next day.

"I am too busy to give any significant other sufficient time to cherish them as a girlfriend deserves. Boys, stop asking. Thank you for your cooperation."

There was a sudden dearth of Kleenexes in the school. Even the bathrooms were wiped out of the toilet paper.

Zero's fan club dropped by thirty members. Unfortunately, the really die hard fans decided that Zero was just stressed from Finals and the upcoming fall break. They made plans to woo him when they returned, and buzzed excitedly about the Winter Dance.

Zero wondered if there was something wrong with teenagers. He was hiding in the Night Dorm library with Aidou, leafing through some of Takuma's manga. The cheery vampire had agreed to hide him, and then shuffled back off to bed.

Aidou sighed, and finished out his tutoring form. After logging in the insane hours with fans and actual people needing help, Zero asked that the duration of the tutoring be shortened for Aidou.

It was more for the sake that a second incident to not occur than for Zero having forgiven the Noble. Aidou dumped the papers into a folder, and put the folder into a bag.

"I wonder how teachers keep from getting carpel tunnel syndrome. My hands hurt."

"Stretch them like this." Zero flexed his hands. Aidou mimicked him, and sighed in bliss.

"I am sorry, for attacking you. You just smelled so nice, and I wanted to have it."

Zero peeked at Aidou over the book.

"You do know how creepy that sounded just now, right?"

Aidou shrugged.

"Where did Bloody Rose come from?"

Zero sighed and put the book aside. "Now what."

"Where did Bloody Rose come from? It's been bothering me for a while. I didn't feel the gun at all until you fired it into me."

"….It's a spell I've been working on."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"It's not like we're friends."

Zero let the blunt statement hang in the air. As much as Aidou was polite, he and Zero…Zero hated his kind. Well, he hated her most of all, but Vampires had yet to prove him wrong on many accounts.

The two level Ds that he had come so close to killing flitted through his mind. Zero shifted and sprawled out on the couch. So far, all of the vampires were still present and accounted for.

Aidou was pouting in his peripheral.

All of the vampires were in bed, save the one with him in the library. Two more days of class, and then they were home free from school for two weeks.

Zero stretched out, and then went to sleep. Scowling, Aidou left the library and went to sulk in his room. After entering the room, he realized that he had left his bag downstairs.

With an aggravated sigh, Aidou muttered under his breath to kill his aura and went back downstairs to get his bag. Knowing the others, his bag might not be there in the morning, just to tease him. He entered the library to see the kitten eating noble standing over Zero with fangs and claws extended.

Aidou yelled and threw ice over the couch. The noble ducked and ran. Zero stirred, still under whatever influence the vampire had drugged him with.

Aidou froze the door way. The noble threw a wave of something towards Aidou, who ducked and froze the ground. The vampire skidded on the sheet of ice, before slamming into a book shelf.

Aidou skirted around the table, sending the ice up from the floor and onto the vampire's leg.

Zero gave a groggy motion, swiping his eyes. The noble turned and hissed, slapping Aidou in the face with the wave.

Aidou noticed that the ripple seemed to have some particles, and that his body wasn't listening to him anymore.

The noble reached out as Aidou toppled, covering his mouth and nose. Aidou gave a few jerks, trying to breath, but the noble was holding him and suffocating him with one hand. Zero reached for Bloody Rose, needing the gun in his hand.

The fire of one bullet brought all of the vampires to the library.

Kaname and Seiren arrived and parted the crowd to see Zero holding Aidou and slapping him to keep him awake.

The other noble was bleeding and pinned under Kain's foot.

Kaname step up to him.

"You are expelled. And you will never attack one of my trusted guests again."

No vampire turned to look away from the murder.

Zero was performing chest compressions to get Aidou to breath deeper. The blonde was far under the sleep induced trance, to the point where he wasn't breathing.

Kaname reached over and sliced Zero's hand and held it under Aidou's nose. The blonde noble woke up and all but inhaled Zero's hand.

"Hey! I need that!" Zero yelped. Aidou gave one more hearty suck before releasing Zero's hand. His fangs weren't extended.

"That was some healing ability." Takuma mentioned quietly to Kaname.

"The rest of you, go back to bed." The vampires filed out. "Takuma, remind me in the morning to inform Cross that we no longer have a nuisance. Zero, what are you doing here?"

"I was hiding from my fans and fell asleep. I can't believe he managed to sneak up on me. Why'd you save me, Aidou?"

"Save you? That bag cost me the rest of my allowance. I wasn't going to let a blood spray ruin the look!" Aidou gave an indignant huff.

"You saved me over a bag." Zero eyed Aidou.

Then they burst into a fit of giggles. The other nobles raised an eyebrow, before leaving the two laughing on the floor.

"So, friends?" Aidou wheezed out.

"I don't think that will kill me." Zero teased.

* * *

><p>Fall break started. Aidou decided against going back to his family. Even though his clan raised a ruckus, he stated that he was pursuing a selective interest, and left it at that.<p>

Zero let Aidou into the Chairman's house and started spending time with him. Out of the blue, they decided to drop in on Aidou's family.

They packed for overnight, and upon arrival, Aidou was swamped for attention. Zero was ignored, and in returned, ignored the others. His uncaring attitude for what others thought led to a row where Aidou stood back and let Zero thrash his father.

"You do realize that if Zero was weak, I'd have stepped in to save him." Aidou drawled from the side. His mother was very impressed.

Setting her son up with what would be a prominent tie in for Cross' coexistence would be favorable.

Along with the rumor that Kaname had killed to save her son and their guest.

After a much more congenial evening, Zero and Aidou left the next day.

"Your family was actually very nice. I liked them. Even your dad, with his antiquated views of society. He's a firm believer, and went for what he believes in."

"So, no hard feelings?"

"Nah."

Aidou released a breath he had been holding. Something had bothered him in the back of his head during the fight. Something had wanted to protect Zero.

He ignored it. Zero could hold his own, and hated to be coddled.

Returning to Cross Academy, Kaname was waiting at the gate for them.

"I heard that Zero humanely bested your father?"

Aidou winced. "Is the council in a twist over that?"

"No. But the social gossipers are at it. Next thing you know, they'll be harping about how you and Zero are an item."

Zero rolled his eyes and lugged the bags to his room.

Aidou shivered. There was an underlying tone that spoke volumes of how much Kaname disproved of the affair.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to publicly ask Zero for his hand for the Winter Dance and be shot down in front of the class changeover."

Kaname and Aidou seethed at each other.

"You will be Zero's friend, but I wouldn't push it."

"Kaname-sama, why are you getting worked up?"

Kaname glared and retreated to the Moon Dorms. Wondering what the heck was with the Pureblood, Aidou followed Zero.

Kain frowned from the tree line.

"I think he'll be needing another dose."

Kaname nodded. "Did you see that? It wasn't outright disrespect, but he held his own. He didn't even notice that I was trying to start a fight and cower. I'll push it later and see if he notices a change in my aura."

Kaname and Kain sighed.

What was happening to the unknowing test subject, and what was Zero?

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, catching up on the transition has turned into twelve pages of writing. Fear not! Shizuka and company should be arriving in the next chapter or the chapter after. I have most of it in my head or in a memo. See you soon!

And don't expect the next chapter to be this long!


End file.
